


starlight

by basedchad



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, RAYLLUM THE ONLY HETS EVER, chef's kiss, give us the sag, gotta test tmrw anyway, i wrote this quickly because i miss them, mwah, oh also stan loona theyre the reason i wrote this, rayllum is so !!!, soft, sorry if this is bad im sleep deprived, stream tdp, they make me so soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basedchad/pseuds/basedchad
Summary: callum ponders on his relationship with rayla
Relationships: Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 95





	starlight

**Author's Note:**

> the moment i followed you  
> without knowing, my heart moved too

Callum took the first step. That night, when the moonshadow elves attacked, he followed Rayla into the darkness. He could’ve stayed with Claudia. He  _ wanted  _ to stay with Claudia. 

He didn’t. 

Each day he found himself more fond of Rayla. He trusted her. He comforted her. He helped her. He fought by her side. And when he thought everything was lost, when he thought Ezran was gone...Rayla was there, her moonlit eyes filled with hope. The hope in her eyes was enough to keep him going. Ezran was safe.

And then he left them. It was for the greater good, right?

It was just Rayla and Callum left. Together, they went into Xadia. 

Callum had no idea why Rayla risked her life for him when Sol Regem attacked. He had no idea why the fact that she was wearing his scarf made his heart beat so fast. He had no idea why, when Rayla survived, a wave of relief washed over him, a wave greater than anything he’d ever felt before.

And she closed him off.

It wasn’t his fault anyway. Rayla was going through a tough patch. She became a ghost to her hometown. Her own father figure, Ethari, lost faith in her. It was understandable. But he didn’t want to leave her alone. After his mother’s death, he learned the worst way to cope is without someone by your side. He didn’t want Rayla to go through what he did. She didn’t deserve that. 

Rayla was the best person he knew. He found himself wanting to know more about her. 

But it definitely wasn’t a crush. It wasn’t, so why did his heart beat faster when Nyx asked if they wanted to share a blanket? Why did his face become red? Why couldn’t he stop thinking about it? 

And then Rayla was crying, and he didn’t know what to do. She ran, and he followed her. And Callum spoke from his heart, he spoke from his heart when he said Rayla was beautiful. And then came the kiss, a moment of magic that couldn’t help but make Callum confused. He didn’t like Rayla like that. He didn’t, they were just friends. So why couldn’t he believe it? 

Then he saw Rayla,  _ risking her own life,  _ for Nyx, a complete stranger, a betrayer, the most untrustworthy person probably  _ ever.  _ And he can’t stop staring at her. Without a sound, he fell into her eyes, the password unlocked and opened his heart.  _ He loves her.  _

Callum couldn’t figure out his heart. But Rayla unlocked the password, she is the key. 

Being with her feels so natural. 

A secret only they know.

That’s what love is. 

  
  



End file.
